Wanderer
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: I’ve wandered as this clay body for neigh on 500 years. I’m scared to move on since I wish to change what happened so I would not fear my next life to end to early. Kikyo POV


Wanderer

DIF: This is some thing off the top of our head.

DFF: Yes this is just basically a rambling. And here it is

* * *

I'm a wanderer, nothing left at all. After all these years I know what went wrong and what I must fix to go on in peace. I've wandered as this clay body for neigh on 500 years. I'm scared to move on since I wish to change what happened so I would not fear my next life to end to early. I want to know that in my next life I will live happily ever after with the one who is perfect, to change his mind, one choice that went wrong. I'm a wanderer and if I don't go soon the girl will go to her last trip and never return. To many I'm cold and heartless but I was a puppet and did care for my reincarnation. 

I walked up to that shrine the long set of steps. I am not walking up them… If I do I'll be too late to stop it. I call my soul-collectors to me and took off to the top. That was the time she chose to come out of her house. She sees me but since I'm dressed differently she can't tell completely who I am.

"May I help you ma'am?" She asks politely.

"Yes, yes you can Kagome. Inuyasha makes his decision soon, does he not?" I reply just as polite.

"So it is you Kikyo. What are you doing here?" She asks tensely.

"After 500 years of waiting I have come to right a wrong. You must return me to the past to change what is to come… Please." My voice was pleading. "This does you good, this is not for me but you. I should never come back to this world but Urasue brought me back. Let me right this wrong and I will join our souls once again. I am tired of my wandering. Please." I begged.

The girl's eyes softened and she gave me a smile and said, "Come on we'll go now."

She took me so the mini-shrine and she jumped into the well so I fallowed suit. A light surrounded me and then I landed and looked up, a blue sky. A red clad hanyou looked over the side of the well.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long. Wait, Kikyo isn't supposed to be here for another few hours." Inuyasha yelled.

"Not the same one. She's been wandering for 500 years waiting for this day to right a wrong." She yelled back I called my soul-collectors to raised my-self and Kagome to the top.

"Inuyasha may I have a word with you." I inquire of him.

"Fine" he replies. I see tears welling up in my reincarnations eyes as she turns to walk to the village. "What do you want?"

"Who do you choose? So I may give the right lecture." I look at him hoping, hoping he would choose right with out help.

"What's it to…"

"I already told you. So as I can give you the right lecture." I interrupt him.

"I choose Kikyo!" He exclaims.

"Wrong," I whisper.

"What do you mean 'Wrong'?" He asks.

"Choose the living one. Don't go for the dead corpse and I'm allowed to say that because I know what I am. I am nothing Inuyasha. Kikyo died and was reborn let her go to her next life in peace. If you choose her you damn her to an eternity of wandering because the young girl known as Kagome will die first on the inside then by killing herself physically. Don't let the young girl die She has so much to live for.

"Please don't choose me. At this time I'm already tired of being here and am scared to go to hell let me go back to where I belong. Please I'm tired and only want happiness for who I become. Don't choose Kikyo you'll only damn her more." I am begging once again. I am crying for release.

Inuyasha looks taken aback, like he doesn't know what's to happen. "Kagome has been hurt by you so many times by you. She loves you for you while Kikyo wanted you to become human for her. Which one really deserves you attention, the one who loves you for who you are or the one who wants you for what you could become?"

"Kagome… I never knew… Why'd she never…" He choked.

"I'll take care of Kikyo, go to Kagome. Or do you have some words to share Kikyo?" I stared to my left where my own energy signal came from.

"What I want to know is who do you think you are intervening in our little agreement? And how do you know what I want?" Kikyo asked me

"Because I am you." I tell her.

"Who do you choose Inuyasha?" She asks.

"I choose Kagome. She's right," He says looking at me. "Kagome is alive and has much more to live for. She accepted me for me and did not expect me to become something else for her. She could make listen to reason more than any other. She saved me from being a mindless blood thirsty monster many times with just one word." He says with confidence and pride. "She never left me and always came back no matter how much I hurt her. She never deserved that, she deserved so much more." He finished.

"Good now go to her and save her from what she is about to do." I say.

"And we will let our selves return to where we belong." She said and let her self go her shell crumbling back in to the earth and ash from wince it was made.

I let my self-go after that and I crumbled as well. This is what it feel like to be free, to have no worries or restraints, to finally not have to wander with no place to go or goal to accomplish for aimlessly wandering. And I finally returned to the place from wince I came.

* * *

Randa: Nice I think, so please review. Ta 

Wonton: I agree, and if we get enough reviews we'll give the complete ending of what happens with Inuyasha and Kagome. GB


End file.
